Online streaming and cable media services often present viewers with a library display on their computers, televisions, or other devices that allows the viewers to browse among television shows, movies, and other various forms of media content. Netflix, Amazon Video, and Hulu, for example, make it easy for a viewer to browse through a library of episodes for a television series and view information about each episode, such as the title, actors, episode length, and a representative image. This information is generally static and the same for all viewers, as it is representative of static media content. With interactive videos, however, static information may not adequately describe the videos for users having different individual experiences in the interactive videos.